Pictures of You
by californiasun
Summary: Oneshot, Songfic. Gabriella and Troy made a mistake sometime ago. Gabriella is married to Jayden and 'they' have a 14 month old daughter, Sophie. Who's daughter is she? Troy? Jayden? Troyella! Starts out JaydenGabyOC though. Better than it sounds! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first songfic!! So I'm really sorry if it's bad but please review!!!

It's a troyella but starts out mainly GabriellaJaydenOC with Troyella at the end.

This is based on the song, Pictures Of You, By The Last Goodnight. This song can be heard on it is the 1st song under their songs.

**Rated T**: For **talking** about Mature Situations

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical; it's characters or actors in any way. I wish I owned Zac Efron though! Also the title isn't mine either. This is a songfic about and inspired by the song Pictures of You by The Last Goodnight.**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Gabriella sat there staring off into space with dried tears staining her face. She had a great life, but she had to have mad that one mistake which cost her everything. More tears began clouding up her vision as she began thinking about him. It should have been obvious, she had his eyes and his talent.

_**This is the clock up on the wall**_

_**This is the story of us all**_

_**This is the first sound**_

_**Of a newborn child before he starts to crawl  **_

_**This is the war that's never won**_

_**This is the soldier and his gun**_

_**This is the mother way to buy**_

_**The fall praying for her son**_

"Gaby?" A man asked walking out onto the porch. He sat next to her, his face also stained from dried tears.

"I'm so sorry!! It was a mistake!!" She cried onto his shoulder.

"I know Gaby. But I can't do this anymore. Looking at her I see him and I just can't" Jayden said pulling Gabriella into a hug and then going upstairs to get away from his twisted life. Gaby began to think about what had just happened in those past few hours, the hours, which changed her life dramatically.

_**Pictures of you **_

_**Pictures of me **_

_**Hung up on your wall **_

_**For the world to see**_

_**Pictures of you**_

_**Pictures of me  **_

_**Remind us all of what we used to be**_

_Flashback._

"_What do you mean, Sophia's not mine?" Jayden yelled at a crying Gabriella._

"_Well I don't know yet!" She cried more tears pouring down her cheeks._

_**There is a drug that cures it all  **_

_**Blocked by the governmental wall**_

_**We are the scientist's  **_

_**Inside the lab just waiting for the call  **_

_**This earthquake weather has got me shaking**_

_**Inside I'm high up and dry**_

"_How could you not know god!!! Sophie looks just like the guy!!" Jayden yelled louder referring to 'their' 14 month old daughter Sophia 'Sophie' whom they weren't sure who her father was now. _

"_Okay I'm sorry. It was when you were in New York!! I had just had the miscarriage a few months back!! We hardly ever spoke or saw each other so when I had the opportunity I took it. I was so lost okay!!" She yelled louder._

_**Pictures of you**_

_**Pictures of me**_

_**Hung up on your wall for the world to see**_

_**Pictures of you**_

_**Pictures of me  **_

_**Remind us all of what we used to be  **_

"_That doesn't excuse everything you do!! God Gaby!!" Jayden yelled again._

"_I'm sorry okay!! If I could take that all back I would!!" Gabriella cried._

_**Cause there's still me **_

_**Every secret moment  **_

_**Every stolen promise you've believed   **_

_**Confess to me  **_

_**All that lies between us  **_

_**All that lies between you and me**_

"_Why would you lie to me for a year??" He asked calmly._

"_Because, I didn't know. I mean sure I was suspicious at first. But I decided to let it slip. Then when her blood tests came saying she wasn't yours I was shocked and then remembered" Gabriella answered with a few more stray tears falling down her face._

"_Whatever Gaby go to Troy, he'll care more" Jayden yelled as he stormed upstairs and slammed the door, luckily Sophia was at Taylor and Chad's so she didn't hear this whole ordeal. Gaby began crying before running outside onto the porch and sitting in silence in the cold fall air for hours._

_End of Flashback._

Gaby got up and opened the sliding glass door before walking inside and upstairs. She walked past the guestroom, which she heard Jayden watching football in and began crying softly. She got a large duffel bag out of her closet and began packing a lot of clothes, shoes, makeup, and other important things before grabbing her purse and then making her way across the hall into Sophie's room where she packed the same necessities and put them into a small duffel bag along with all of Sophie's favorite toys, blankets, pacifiers and plenty of bottles and baby food. Then carried the luggage downstairs and writing a note and then sticking it on the counter before walking outside and driving off into the night sky to get Sophie.

_  
_Jayden felt he was ready to figure things out with Gabriella and walked downstairs to find a note. It read:

_Jayden,_

_I am so sorry for al of the pain I have caused you_

_Sophie and I love you so much._

_I know I was wrong to sleep with Troy._

_But I have decided you were right_

_Sophie deserves to know who her real father is_

_We're going to see him _

_Don't bother trying to find us or chase us we'll be long gone by the time you get this._

_I am so sorry. I love you very much._

_All my love,_

_Gabriella. _

Tears were falling down his cheeks as he read the note. Her wedding ring along with her engagement ring was placed on the counter next to the note. He began crying against the counter and slowly fell down to the ground, still weeping.

_**We are the boxers in the ring  **_

_**We are the bells that never sing  **_

_**There is a title we can't win  **_

_**No matter how hard we must swing**_

Gabriella wheeled her duffel bag with Sophie's small bag while carrying Sophie in her seat into the Albuquerque International Airport. She walked up to the free counter and placed Sophie's car seat on the counter.

"Hello. 2 one-way ticket's to Los Angeles please" Gabriella said handing the woman her credit card and ID.

"Alright Madame. Will you be checking any bags?" The woman asked Gabriella.

"Yes, two" Gaby answered politely.

"Alright" The attendant answered before typing some things on her computer and printing out two stickers/labels for their luggage and two tickets. She put the stickers on the handles of the duffel bags and then placing them on the moving line behind her.

"Just sign here please mam" The woman said as she handed Gabriella some forms to sign and then handed her the tickets.

"Thank you and have a nice flight" The woman answered smiling. Gabriella said thank you and goodbye before walking carrying her purse, Sophie's diaper bag and Sophie in her car seat down to security.

_**Pictures of you  **_

_**Pictures of me  **_

_**Hung up on your wall for the world to see   **_

_**Pictures of you  **_

_**Pictures of me  **_

_**Remind us all of**_

_**What we could have been **_

Gabriella carried Sophie off of the flight as they walked off to collect their luggage. Once they'd done so they got a cab and took it to Troy's house. Once their Gabriella paid the driver before getting their things and slowly walking up the path leading to Troy's large house. She took in a big breath and sighed before walking up the wooden steps and knocking onto the large glass door with a metal frame and pattern over the glass. She pressed the button to ring the doorbell twice and collected all of her thoughts. Suddenly she was interrupted by Troy opening the door.

"Brie" He whispered softly and saw the tears in her big brown eyes and sleeping baby girl in a car seat in Gabriella's hands, this shocked him.

"Hi Troy" Gaby whispered back. They stared at each other, both with tears in their eyes, for while before Troy finally spoke up.

_**pictures of you  **_

_**pictures of me  **_

_**hung up on your wall for the world to see**_

_**pictures of you  **_

_**pictures of me  **_

_**remind us all of what we could have been**_

_**what could have been**_

_**we could have been  **_

"Oh, Gosh come in!" Troy said picking up her bags and leading her into his house.

"She's cute" Troy said looking over to Sophie who was still sleeping peacefully In her carrier.

"Umm, Thanks" Gabriella said uncomfortably as Sohpie started to fuss now. Her fusses turned into loud cry's and her bright blue eyes became very clouded filling with many tears, which didn't go unnoticed by Troy.

"Shh. Sophie. It's okay Mommy's here" Gabriella soothed as the baby started to settle slowly. Once she was asleep Gabriella put her back into her carrier and then turned back to face Troy.

"She's mine isn't she" Troy said as Gabriella looked into his eyes. Gabriella's eyes filled with more tears as she sobbed onto his shoulder and nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry" Gaby choked out.

"Shh. It's okay"

"I love you Brie" Troy whispered into Gabriella's ear.

"I love you too Troy" Gabriella said back as she kissed him passionately. They took Sophie and put her into a guest room in a crib that he had for when friend's visit. After Sophie was settled their lips attatched as her legs hoisted around his waist and he carried her into his room where they made happy love all night long.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

There it is. My first songfic!! Please press the little purple button and leave me a review!!!

Thanks for reading!!!  
Please Review!!!

Love

Janine


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys. Thanks for all of the fantastic reviews!! I am so glad everyone liked the story.

I did get one review saying this should have been a full story. And I agree! Haha well I was wondering If anyone wanted me to do a sequel picking up the story where it left off? Or in the near or distant future? Please let me know!!! I would be starting it after my story, The Life we Live, is finished.

Thanks!

Love

Janine

PS- Please review or send me a PM!!

Thanks!


End file.
